An Old Friend
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Kid has been gone for 4 years now. Madness has taken over, everything was lost. The whole group has been searching for him. But there were no tracks of him. Most think he's dead, but the group hoped that he wasn't. Will they ever see him again and save the world?
1. Chapter 1 Searching

**NOTE: Yes, another story. I just had a lot of inspiration so I had to write another. Anyway, this might have a few drabbles of KiMa, but everything else will either be scary, touching, sad, etc. Plz, fav, follow and/or review! I appreciate it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters in this story!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Searching_

Kid has been gone for 4 years now. Ever since madness had taken over, all was lost. Many of his close friends and family thinks that he's dead. But, the ones who miss him the most were Maka and his weapons, Liz and Patti. His father was still searching with the whole group. Everyone was injured critically, but they were recovering fast. Stein still couldn't feel Kid's soul wavelength. They were all far away from Death City. Lord Death couldn't protect it anymore, the madness was just too strong.

"Kid..." Liz said as she was next to Patti.

The sisters both looked up at the dark red sky, all they saw, was a dark moon while blood dripped down from its mouth. Then, Soul was next to Maka as she was resting her recent wound. She was dreaming about Kid, and it was a scary nightmare. All she wished was for Kid to come back. Everything came to ashes, even her most beloved things have been destroyed. She wanted everything to be back when it was 4 years ago. When she woke up she saw her loyal weapon beside her in the tent. Lord Death then went to Maka to see if she was alright.

"Maka, how are you feeling?" The young shinigami's father asked.

"I'm feeling well, Lord Death." She answered.

Then, she stood up as she looked at the sky. She then sighed as she whispered, "Where are you...?"

**Meanwhile...**

As Kid stabbed another kishin, he took the soul as he walked away from the corpse. He had some bandages covering his eyes and was damped in blood. He showed no mercy to anyone who he senses. The young shinigami was walking not knowing where he went. All he could remember was getting captured while seeing everyone suffering and dying. Tears fell down from under the bandage as he remembered that cruel memory. Then, he suddenly felt blood dripping down his chest. As he felt a soul behind, he grabbed his sword as he stabbed the person with no emotion. The blood that dyed his hands began to dry up. He then grabbed the soul and walked away.

"Guys, if you're alive, then I will find you no matter what. Hang in there.." He promised as he started to run.

He breathed rapidly as the blood from his wounded chest started to leave a path. He suddenly stopped as he sensed someone behind him. Then, he grabbed out the bloody sword as the mysterious person used a powerful attack. He cried in pain as he dropped the weapon. The young shinigami was on the ground unconscious as a pile of blood appeared. A few hours later, he woke up as he grabbed his sword and suddenly felt pain in his chest and stomach. He didn't have enough strength to walk or stand. Somehow, he remembered that he had to crawl after the torture he had been through. It was a living hell now, ever since he disappeared 4 years ago.

"Damn, my body doesn't even have the strength to move.." He said weakly.

He then kept on crawling as the red colors from the kishins and himself covered his entire body. He kept on moving as time passed by.

**Back at the search...**

Maka and the others continued to travel as they suddenly heard a noise. Black*Star and the others got ready to fight as a kishin showed up. Everyone then attacked it as it used a powerful attack. Liz and Patti got injured while Lord Death used a shield to protect them. The kishin's attacks were breaking the shield little by little. Then, he looked at Liz and Patti and told Soul to take care of them. Black*Star kept on attacking the kishin with many powerful hits. Once the shield broke, Stein then used Spirit and sliced it in half. They then collected the soul as they started to run while carrying Liz and Patti.

"Come on kids, we need a place to rest so Kid's weapons can recover." Stein told.

As they all went under a tree where nobody can see them, they set up the tents for the night and tomorrow. Liz and Patti were still unconscious but were fine. Maka and Soul were looking at the red bloody sky. Maka suddenly remembered one thing about Kid that she never noticed before.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Maka's mind**

While everyone was battling the enemy, everything was burning to ashes. I saw blood, my loved ones getting injured, but I saw someone that I cared about the most getting kidnapped. As I ran to him, I reached out my hand as tears fell down. But, I couldn't save him. The enemy knocked me out and the next thing I knew, Kid was gone.

"K-Kid..." I said as tears ran down my face.

My voice started to shatter as the blood from my wounds mixed with my tears. What happened to you, Kid? Where have you gone? I need to know...I need to know... I kept on thinking about those thoughts until I got my recent injury. That's why I couldn't remember until now... All I can do now, is hoping for you to come back to us.

* * *

**In reality...**

****Maka was resting as the night went on. She kept on thinking about Kid and the thoughts she had when he had disappeared. How did he suffer? Why was he captured? All of these things have never been heard until now. She wants nobody to know about this now. She can't even imagine a life without him. Why has he been gone? Did he actually abandon them? Is this actually real? Is he actually dead?

"I don't know..." Maka answered to her own thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

**Hi, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that I might've speed it up a bit and for a few errors if I didn't fix! But, plz review follow/fav this story! I'll need all the support I can get!**

**Thanks! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 One Step Closer

**NOTE: Hi! I'm so happy to have a lot of people supporting me on all of my stories so far! Plz review/follow/favorite this story! I'll appreciate it very much! By the way, chapter 2 for A Lost Soul will be out on July 19 or 20! I'm almost finished so hang in there! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Voices: One Step Closer_

Kid couldn't move anymore, the loss of his blood made him weaker. All he could do now is to just stay in one spot and rest. He was leaning against a tree as he took off the bandages that have been covering his eyes for a long time. He sighed as he noticed the red sky when he opened his eyes just a tiny bit so nobody can see them. Then, he closed his eyes just in case if somebody was around. He doesn't want anyone to see his eyes because, he doesn't want anyone to be so sad or terrified of him. He doesn't even want to see himself anymore. Then, a row of tears rolled down only on his left cheek. He covered his right as blood fell down from it while he remembered the cries of help and the destruction that kept on spreading.

"If anyone...anyone can hear me...if anyone that I know is still alive, tell them...that I'm still alive..." He begged as he was hoping that someone can hear his words.

While Maka was sitting on the ground, she suddenly heard his voice and felt a familiar wavelength. Her eyes widen as she quickly turned around to see nobody there. Everyone looked at her as she stood up.

"K-Kid..." She said softly with tears flowing down.

Patti and Liz woke up as they saw tears flowing down from Maka's cheeks. Then, Maka started to run as Soul and the others tried to stop her. Soul grabbed her by the collar as he was worried about her.

"Maka, what's the matter? Why did you run?" Soul asked.

There was a moment of silence until she answered.

"It's Kid...!" She answered as her voice broke down a little.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. They all were thinking the same thought. Is this another step closer to find Kid?

"He's still alive...I heard his voice...I felt his soul wavelength...but then...it all disappeared..." Maka added.

Liz and Patti looked at Maka as they were thinking about Kid's disappearance. It was a very sad loss for all of those who knew Kid. Most think he's dead, but the young shinigami's weapons had faith that he was still alive. Meanwhile, Kid stood up as he grabbed the bloody sword and staggered once in a while. Then, as he passed by a piece of paper stuck on a tree, it was a wanted poster with him on it. When he turned around, he grabbed the paper and ripped it so nobody will know about him. He suddenly heard footsteps coming his way. As he dodges an arrow, he had a dirty look on his face.

"Dang...they've found me..." He whispered aggressively.

He started to run as he took off the bandages and just put them on his right eye. It did bother him a lot since he was very asymmetrical, but he had no choice and had to do something fast. Then, he opened his left eye which has a red scar right across his eye. He couldn't see very good like he used to 4 years ago, but he can see pretty well. As he took out his sword, the enemy struck without fear. Kid kicked the enemy right on the face as blood splattered. Then, he stabbed the man as even more blood came out of him. Then, he sensed another one behind him with a spear. Before that man could kill him, Kid had stabbed him without even looking as his hands were dyed in a beautiful crimson color. As both men fell, he then went to see that both had opened eyes. As he went to each one, he slid their eyelids down as the blood that came from his hands dyed their face. He then left them there as he continued to walk.

"They think that they can catch me again...but, now I'll kill them all with no emotion, guilt, or mercy..." Kid said as he covered his eyes with the bandages.

He needed to take off all of the evidence or a disguise so nobody can notice him. Then, he took off the black covering and only left his white shirt that was under it. He kept his pants on and then looked around for something else. Then, he grabbed a red sash and tied it around his waist. His clothes were slightly ripped, but it didn't show any evidence of the murders he had caused. He then left his suit and continued to walk. As he continued to walk, he needed to know if anyone that he knew was still alive. As he left a piece of paper behind, it flew away into the sky while he hopes someone can find it. Meanwhile, Liz and Patti were both putting some bandages on their wounds. As they both went to bed, everyone else did too. Except for Maka, she was too worried about Kid to sleep. Then, as she looked up at the moon, she then sighed as she went to the tent to go to sleep. While Kid was resting under a tree, he was dreaming about everyone that he missed. Hoping that someone would find the note. In the morning, they all woke up and saw Maka sitting while still thinking about it. Then, they all saw a piece of paper flying. It was a little suspicious to them that a note was flying everywhere. Then, the paper landed right in front of Maka.

"Huh..?" She said to herself.

Everyone looked at her as she told them to come to her. As everyone watched, she unwrapped to piece of paper and saw Kid's name on it. All of their eyes widen when they saw who it was from. As she continued to unfold it, she read each word carefully. Then, Liz and Patti had tears of joy, their meister was still alive. Meanwhile, Kid was walking with no destination in mind. Suddenly, he sensed 10 souls around him. He then dodged a sword that was aimed at him. Then, all of the men showed up as they took out their weapons.

"Freeze shinigami, we need to take you to Madness himself. If you don't obey, face the consequences of your actions." One of the men threatened.

Silence spread through the air, the young shinigami was silent, but had a plan. Then, as the 10 men attacked him at once, they suddenly got hit as they were all amazed at what they just witnessed. Then, the young shinigami smiled as he chuckled.

"You may have captured me once, but that was 4 years ago. Of course I've been improving my fighting skills...Now it's impossible..." Kid said.

Then, as he got stabbed, his eyes widen as the spear was out of him. Then, he looked down as blood fell down. Suddenly, he kicked each one of them and punched them in the face. He then grabbed a dagger from one of the dead men and stabbed the rest. All of them fell down as he came to them and put their eyelids down. He then left all of them as he continued to walk away. While the rest of the group were searching for Kid, everyone suddenly saw Kid's shirt that he always wears. Then, they ran to it as they noticed that it was covered in blood. There were different colors mixed together creating a dark crimson color. Maka picked it up as she knew that the blood came from different people or kishins including himself.

"Kid's shirt. Due to the looks of it he has been killing a lot of kishins and enemies. Also, it looks like he's been injured dozens of times." Stein said.

"What should we do with it?" Liz asked.

"We need to keep it, for some important reasons.." Stein answered.

"Was this a clue that he left for us?" Maka asked.

"Maybe so, but I'm not so sure. He might have took it off for him not to be noticed." Stein replied.

Then, they kept it and continued to walk.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
